plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Cactus
|weapon/GW = Fire Needle |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Rare |image/GW2 = Fire CactusGW2.png |health/GW2 = 125 |variant of/GW2 = |weapon/GW2 = Fire Needle |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Rare}} Fire Cactus is the Rare fire variant of the Cactus in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. She can be obtained from sticker packs bought in the Sticker Shop. Its primary weapon is the Fire Needle. Along with the Fire Pea, Fire Flower, Fire Chomper, BBQ Corn, and Fire Rose, she is one of the six fire-based variants on the plants side. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Fire Cactus trades in her ability to blend into the environment for a devastating fiery weapon. She can also roast over 150 marshmallows simultaneously. In-game description Fire Cactus ignites Zombies, dealing fire damage over time! AI health (GW2 only) *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Primary weapon ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Fire Needle is the primary weapon of the Fire Cactus; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. With the Legends of The Lawn DLC update, all DPS details are lower than the ones presented here. *The base close and middle range damage per hit is 22 and the critical is 30. *The max DPS at the mentioned ranges is 94.4. *The base long range damage per hit is 16 and the critical is 23. *The max DPS at long range is 73.5. *The weapon deals no splash damage. *The weapon has a fire effect: when enemies get hit, they will be set on fire, receiving 5 damage every second for 4 seconds. *The ammo in a clip is 14. *The reload time is 2.5 seconds. *The projectile speed is fast. *The weapon is a semi-precision weapon. *The bloom is medium. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 The Fire Cactus' primary weapon is the Fire Needle. It deals lower damage than the standard Spike Shot at around 15 to 20 impact damage and 21 to 28 critical damage but compensates for this by temporarily dealing 4 (5 when upgraded) fire damage per second. Abilities |-|GW1= |-|GW2= Weapon upgrades Super Rapid Reload ''Super-rapid reload enhances reload speed. Plethora of Flaming Spikes Ammo capacity increased with a plethora of flaming spikes. Superheated Flaming Spikes Damage increased with superheated flaming spikes. Strategies The Fire Cactus has a shorter range than the other Cacti, but that does not prevent her from serving as a long-range sniper by shooting fire needles at incoming zombies. The Fire Cactus' fire effect and above-average fire rate makes her more suitable for select scenarios in mid-range combat than the rest of the Cactus family, but on the contrary, she performs worse at long range and close range than the Camo Cactus and the Bandit Cactus respectively. Try sneaking up on a zombie to get the jump on him when you attack. Make sure you're not seen or else you will likely be vanquished. Be wary of the fact that this Cactus comes with the unlikely disadvantage of sticking out in nighttime maps, this trait easily ruins the Fire Cactus' main advantage, her medium range, making sniping even more challenging due to the fact that zombies can see this Cactus from very far away. This extreme disadvantage however has a somewhat unusual and almost crazy solution, this being her customization. The player can try by customizing the Fire Cactus with hats, organics and tattoos that cover up as much of the red-orange-yellow color and glow (while being preferably less visible), which can make sniping somewhat easier. Giving her any customization that is green can also help with camouflaging. Balancing changes ''Garden Warfare'' Legends of the Lawn DLC * ''Garden Warfare 2'' Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * * Related achievement Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Fire Cactus GW1.png|Fire Cactus in-game All4plantspvzgardenwarfare.jpg|Fire Cactus with Power Flower, Hot Rod Chomper, and Peashooter in a promotional image Fire_cac.png|Stickerbook description hdfirecactus.png|HD Fire Cactus FireCactusin-game.jpg|Fire Cactus in-game in a Team Vanquish match Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' Fire Cactus GW2.png|Fire Cactus in-game Trivia *If the player changes her default organic, they will become normal Cactus' hands. This applies to all Cactus variants. fr:Cactus de Feu Category:Plant variants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Cactus variants Category:Fire plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Plants Category:Rare plants Category:Fire variants Category:Rare variants